


Captain's Log, Blake Williams, Yellow Submarine, Orion Earth, c2308 CE

by Charles_Rockafellor



Series: Earth One (Orion Earth) [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Cognitive Dissonance, Conspiracy, Flat Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor
Summary: This is the log of someone who set out from Earth 1 (Orion Earth) in search of whatever's out there on The Ice.  That world went through a pretty rough period of awakening, once the news broke.  Conspiracies everywhere, a wall of ice surrounding every nation on the plane...If you want to go through the original RPG meta-setting material (not intended to be a professional piece, just put together for reference), it's called “Icewall”, and you can find it onmy Google drive.𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️
Series: Earth One (Orion Earth) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778659
Kudos: 2
Collections: Ice Opera, Icewall, Sci-fi





	Captain's Log, Blake Williams, Yellow Submarine, Orion Earth, c2308 CE

_Flat Earth? Laughable. I used to laugh at it, at least. Then the Wikivirus hit, and the world changed overnight. The damned thing covered Flat Earth alright – and Hollow Earth, and the Mandela Effect, and a bunch of other things that had always been written off as lunatic fringe._

_Nobody believed it, of course. The ridiculous files were even more over the top than the newspapers about three-headed-Elvises-from-space. Except that they were true. Pizzagate should have opened our eyes. 2025 should never even have happened. The evidence and scientific proofs were overwhelming, especially once a few independent researchers started poking around and confirming one thing after another._

_When the floodgates opened, metaphorically, I was in my 60s. That was 2038. "Unix day". 03:14:07 UTC, Tue 19 Jan 2038, to be exact. Everyone thought that it was just another stupid Y2K thing, and that it would pass just as uneventfully._

_The Wikivirus hit everywhere at once, with no warning. It dumped terabytes of information throughout the 'net, and all across the web and IOT. "Unlocked" might be a more accurate term than "dumped", since a lot of it was already sitting there in orphaned partial files that the virus pieced together and linked. What it unveiled was crazy. A worldwide conspiracy of untold proportions, basically the Illuminati made manifest. Oh, and don't ask me to explain how the hell the world is flat, much less how we didn't see the lie; there are plenty of science pages available on that now, and I still think in terms of the globe and outer space (I was a physics geek, and this took the wind out of me)._

_All of those conspiracy nuts? They weren't exactly right, but it turned out that they weren't remotely as wrong as everyone had always thought. MK Ultra, chemtrails, aliens, Hollow Earth, Nazis, Nephilim – all of it. I'm rambling. If you're reading this, then it's ancient history to you. Well, 200 years old, at any rate (barring time warps or something – not that I could tell either way, since I always crave chocolate milk...). More really, since I don't know how long I've been traveling. I think that it's been about 50 years now, but time is a funny thing out on The Ice, and the clocks and calendars don't always work._

_Hell, maybe you've lost your history by now, or you're from some other world-pond and have no idea what I'm talking about. I should begin at the beginning, I suppose – and when I reach the end, stop._

_Alright then. Where I come from, we had a bunch of "crazy" people ranting on about conspiracies everywhere. Elite cannibals, New World Orders taking over everything secretly, population reduction (Agenda 21), mind control, chemical trails in the sky, alien shape shifters, Satanic rituals, secret signs and handshakes... I could go on and on, but the bottom line is that nobody believed this shit. It was funny, or sick, or sad, but never even remotely plausible. Well, I mean, sometimes what they said pointed to facts that didn't quite add up, but we all still thought that there was a reasonable explanation for it within the mainstream world view._

_In the end, we learned that the world really was controlled by at least two major power blocs. Not the superpowers of the USA and USSR and China, nor banking and the military-industrial complex. Those were all just trappings on the stage. The whole thing was actually simply an elaborate game played between the ultrapowerful psychopaths who controlled it all. They weren't trying to win or lose anything, just divert themselves from extreme boredom. It was The Game that had meaning, not the points accumulated by one move or another._

_They kept us entertained with bread and circuses, focused on fear-porn of wars and natural catastrophes, at each other's throats with racial tension and religious vying, and sometimes unveiled "conspiracies" for our dissidents to think about (all the while doing all of this right out in the open, and laughing about it)._

_Once the penny dropped, there was chaos, and then The War. That lasted for 20 years. We purged the world of psychopaths and sociopaths, and discovered that we weren't the crazy, stupid, and jaded shadows that we had thought ourselves to be. All of that was social engineering and mind control. We turned out to be really decent people in the end. After the war, nobody had any need to laugh at others' misery. We spent 200 years rebuilding civilization and the ecology, with the revealed technologies that had been kept under wraps long ago._

_Some of us were still itchy to explore The Ice though. That's me. I set out with a whole crew of others on an ice rigger. You're probably picturing people as they were 'til the early 21c, huh? Nope. Some of us were, of course, but by that point, in addition to the body mod.s and epigenetic therapies brought about on subjects and even in vitro by the elite for their pleasure (usually sexual gratification, though fairly often for more practical business and security/war concerns), there had been so many more volitional mod.s (some aesthetic, some made necessary by The War) that a lot of us were only barely recognizable as basically humanoid, and some weren't even that (and I don't mean any of the Uplifted dolphins)._

_Our ice rigger was named_ **The Yellow Submarine** _; and it looked a lot like its namesake. We weren't as diverse as the world population in general, but we weren't just the old H. Sapiens, either. I stayed pretty much normal (just a few nanocyber implants, and other odds and ends). Six-tits was the closest of us to that, after me; she was a furry with biochemical glands that gave us an edge when it came to hostile beings (think of Star Trek's Orion slave girls, but with an alchemical laboratory arsenal-boost to their capabilities). There was an anteater girl who had been epigenetically modified by the elite for sexual purposes (I can't remember her name just now, but she had a 12" prehensile tongue – and the mouth at the end of her muzzle... let's just say that it came from the other end of the digestive system). We had a bird-guy of some kind (can't remember his name, either); his wings were really just peacock-like windbreakers, unless we were to ever encounter a world-pond with thick atmosphere and low gravity. Then there was Devil Boy – as you can guess, he had red skin, black enamel bull horns and cloven hooves, and cuttlefish eyes (they served us well, when his polarized and extended spectrum vision came in handy); a bit impractical, but he was good to have at your six in a fight. There were a few more, but you get the picture._

_Anyway, we set out in 2258 CE (AD in the old reckoning). There were no maps, we had no idea of what was out there; we just went. Since then, I've seen wonders that would blow your mind. There are demons, giants, a gaping maw called Ginnungagap that stretches for thousands of miles and plunges at least a few hundreds deep, magic and dragons, a world of fire, crazy elves that talk like tripped out shamen, a golden glowing garden world, and worlds that swim around one another through The Ice as if it weren't there. There are also UFOs in the sky. Who's in them we don't know, though they match those of what everyone used to call the Greys._

_Flatland (Edwin A. Abbott), The Planiverse (A. K. Dewdney), a horizontal ant farm – is this greater world of ice just some kid's play thing left out somewhere?_

_– Blake Williams, Captain's Log, c2308 CE_

=====

Left, right, religious, lunatic... all had bits of it right, all had some of it wrong, none had the "big picture" – nobody could, it was crazier than L. Ron Hubbard's “ _Mission Earth_ ”; no, more like Robert Anton Wilson's “ _Illuminatus!_ ” series.

=====

The thing though, is that it's not about NT vs. NPD/etc., it's simply a social toxicity in general. We traded one evil for another.

=====

Miðgårðr as a whole is one big, beautiful, bloody miracle world of Libertarian idealism, now... with a self-assured fascist miasma seeping through its core. I suppose that every garden has its snake. The world might well need protecting from whatever else lies out there on The Ice, and that's certainly part of why we're exploring – but that creeping miasma also played no small part in our departure, and I suspect this to be true of many another set of explorers.

=====

It all makes sense, looking at it with the hindsight of knowing what the elites were up to before that. Pizzagate, age of consent dropped to 7 & marriageable age requirements abolished; it all fit together and we were too damned blind to see it.

=====

They ate only raw meat, hence the restaurants and cannibalism couture.

=====

“Earth?” asked Óðinn.

“ _Miðgårðr_ , Alföðr,” supplied Mímir.

Óðinn grunted dismissively, cocking his brow in a moue of bored disinterest.

=====

There are so many powerful species out there, so many technologies, and we've barely scratched the surface. Maybe if we can get hold of some of these, and crack their secrets before it's too late...

=====

UFOs' speed: mach 15? Bastards are all lit-up, and we can barely crawl around down here. I mean, who are all of those lights for, anyway? There's almost nobody to show off for, and the skies ain't exactly crowded.

**O ~~~ O**

**Author's Note:**

> Not much is made mention of here regarding Earth One's Elites, the [Goa'uld et al.] system Lords, the Grey aliens, or the Æsir (and by implication, the Vanir), but they're all out there on the Ice. For a related study of scaling characters' relative power levels in writing and games (which includes those named here, among others), please see “[Superheroes: Powers and Principalities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371374)”.


End file.
